Forced Hate
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Before the war between Outsiders and Pridelanders, before the death of King Mufasa. Something happened that will change the Pride Lands. A cub born from rape and raised in hate, the cub is blinded by lies and is set on destroying the life of her mother, that gave her away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So basically, I decided to write a prequel to Blind Side. This will be from Sarabi joining the Pride Lands to death/discover of Prince Kopa/Zuberi. Here's the first chapter of Forced Hate. Enjoy!**

A tired sigh could be heard, follow by a annoyed growl. A dark beige furred lioness with a dark brown stripe going down her head as well as dark brown ear rims, turned to face her dark beige furred teen daughter with narrowed red eyes.

"Sarabi. Dear we're going as fast as I can. I haven't hunted in awhile. If you can hunt then by all means go ahead"

Sarabi sighed before moving her tired orange eyes somewhere besides her mother. The teen and her mother, Anga had been traveling for a few days and the young lioness is not sure if she's tired of traveling or traveling with her mother. Her father had left for another lioness, a younger lioness. Causing Anga to leave her pride and along the way become bitter. Their pride was in a land with lush green grass and plenty of prey and water. Sunshine Lands. Sarabi was knocked out of her thoughts by the scorching heat that burned her paws.

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

Anga rolled her red eyes. "Oh brave up. We should be in the Pride Lands by sun up"

Sarabi looked from the stars above to the older lioness. "Why are we going to Pride Lands, any way?"

The dark beige furred teen didn't get a response. Sighing Sarabi lowered her head and continue to follow her mother across the barren waste land.

/

In the Pride Lands, on the peak of Pride Rock sat the current queen. The sun had started to rise over the horizon, brightening the queen's orange brown coat. Her black rimmed ears flickered at the sound of someone walking out of the cave. Uru casted her green eyes towards the entrance and seen her mate. The golden furred lion smiled warmly at his queen and mate before sitting by her side.

"You're up early"

Uru smiled before nuzzling into her mate's black mane. "I'm thinking"

Ahadi raised a thin black eyebrow at the lioness. "About what, love?"

"Mufasa. There's not alot of young lionesses. He is the most closest to Sarafina"

Ahadi starred at his mate in horror. His amber eyes wide. "You don't mean bethroled them? Do you?"

Uru sighed heavily. "I don't want to...but..."

The orange brown queen was cut off by the sound of flapping wings. Uru moved her green eyes from her mate to the purple hornbill hovering over head.

"Zuzu, what's happening today?"

"Your highnesses! You must come quickly! There's two rogue lionesses in the kingdom!"

The king and queen's eyes widen. Uru sighed before standing. "You go ahead. I'll send Mufasa and Taka."

The king nodded before nuzzling his mate. "I'll be careful."

Uru nuzzled the golden furred lion. "Please be careful. We need you"

The orange brown lioness motion her brown nose to her slightly budging stomach. Ahadi nuzzled the lioness and her stomach before running down the rocky slope with the hornbill flying above. Uru sighed before heading into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile and CSIMentalistTLK lover, thank you both for the reviews and I'm glad you're interested. **

By the time the sun crawled over the horizon, Anga and Sarabi had crossed over to a greener land. A sigh of relief fell from the dark beige furred teen as her scorched paws came in contact with the cool grass. Anga rolled her red eyes before looking out towards the open plains. Her dark brown rimmed ears flickered at the sound of flapping wings. Before Anga could move her head up a defining roar erupted. Casting her sights back ahead and saw a golden furred lion running over. Followed by two teen lions, one with golden fur and the other with a darker pelt of orange brown.

Anga looked from the young lions to the black mane, golden lion and smiled. "It's nice to see you too. Ahadi."

The older golden lion looked at Anga hard before a smile formed. "Anga? Is that you?"

The older dark beige furred lioness smirked. "Who else."

The orange brown furred teen lion growled before rolling his green eyes. "Can we..."

The youngest prince was caught off by the beauty of Sarabi. He gaped her slick fur and her gorgeous orange eyes. He wanted her but he wasn't the only one. The larger, lighter pelted teen saw Sarabi's beauty from within as well as her outer beauty. He hoped that she will find it in her heart to fall for him. Sarabi couldn't stop looking at the handsome golden teen. His amber eyes gaze straight into her soul. The three teens were knocked out of their worlds by a clearing of someone's throat. The teens looked and seen the older felines looking at them.

"Are you three ready to go?"

The question seemed that it was asked before. Sarabi shook her head to shake the spell she believe the older prince casted on her.

"Go where, sir?"

Ahadi smiled at the young lioness. No doubt it his mind can deny that she wasn't breath taken. He shook his head before heading towards Pride Rock.

"Well home of course."

Sarabi looked and seen her mother already following the king and the princes. Confusion clouded the young lioness' mind. Slowly one by one she moved her lighter colour paws after the others. Ahadi smiled when he heard Sarabi following.

Ahadi looked over his shoulder at the dark beige teen lioness and smiled. "Welcome to the Pride Lands."

/

Uru watched her sons leave down the rocky slope before sitting back at the peak. A worry sigh left the queen's muzzle. Which was not unnoticed by a pale cream lioness.

"I'm sure they're fine."

The lioness queen sighed. "I can't help but worry."

The pale cream furred lioness chuckled. "That's just the hormones. How is the little one?"

Uru smiled at her friend. "They're fine. I think it's a girl."

"How come?"

Uru laughed. "This cub don't kick as much as Mufasa and Taka."

The pale cream furred lioness, Sasha chuckled before her ears flickered. She turned to see her oldest daughter standing by the slope.

"Mom!"

Sasha sighed deeply before looking at her friend. "Excuse me, Uru. I have some things to take care of."

Uru nodded in agreement before watching her friend and her daughter head down the slope. The orange brown furred lioness' smile faded as she turned and looked back out into the savannah for her mate and sons.


End file.
